Oddball
by A Rooster Illusion
Summary: It's hard being half human, half Andorian on the Enterprise but it's even harder when you have the biggest crush on a one Montgomery Scott.it's hard being half human, half Andorian on the Enterprise but it's even harder when you have the biggest crush on a one Montgomery Scott.


I don't own Anything.

Chapter 1

It was the day, the day she finally was going to be working on the USS Enterprise, the day she handed in her application and it was accepted. She was going to be an engineer's assistant to the genius who discovered transwarp beaming, the man she had the biggest crush on.

She was getting the shuttle with the other recruits, she was sat there getting strapped in when someone sat down next to her, "I'm so excited, I'm going to be serving on the USS Enterprise" the person said, she looked over "I know what you mean, there's no words to describe the excitement" she smiled, the other women laughed, "My name is Crystal, what's yours?" "Nylla" she smiled, "I'm a bit nervous" she chuckled, Crystal looked at her and smiled, "Well lets us girls stick together" they giggled together.

The shuttle started up and the last people got to their seats, Nylla sighed she was going to finally meet him, she was stupid he would never notice her she was an oddball not belonging anywhere, who would want her? Oh god she needed to stop this self-pity, at least she was going to be serving on the Enterprise she will make her papa proud.

She smiled as she looked out of the shuttle window, she could see the enterprise in all her glory, and she was beautiful. They landed in the shuttle bay, she was finally here.

Crystal stood up, "So come on then, let's make history", Nylla laughed "I don't think I will make much of a change in history" she shrugged, they stepped off the shuttle to be greeted by the captain himself, the Chief medical officer and him, the person she was here to see, Montgomery Scott the Chief engineer. The Captain welcomed them but she was too preoccupied with staring at him to notice.

She was interrupted with her staring by Crystal, she nudged her, "Hey check out Captain hottie" she giggled "I'm so sad I won't be working with him, or under him" she winked and giggled, "Well lucky for him he won't have the distraction of you" Nylla smiled, "Aw your too sweet, well I'm going to the blues so I'll see you around, it was nice meeting you" she smiled "Yes you too" they quickly hugged each other and went separate ways.

She started to walk in the direction of the group of red shirts, she was getting more nervous she shouldn't be what was the worst that could happen, she strode over and called "Mr Scott!" the man in question turned around, looked her up and down and gave her an unrecognisable look, "Aye, lassie you must be Miss Athodi" he grinned "Yes, sir" she blushed, "Well you have the pleasure of being my assistant." he motioned for her to walk with him, "We will be spending lots of time together, I hope you can cope" he winked, her face lit up and she blushed, '_Oh wow, that's bonnie' _he thought, looking at her antennas wiggling, she giggled, "Eh thanks, i think I'll be more ten fine with you" she said sheepishly, "I've got the best guy to help me out," she blushed, they came to the Ensign quarters, " These are your quarters, your uniform and belongings are in there, if you could change and meet me in the engineering hull when you're ready" he smiled. "Yes, Sir" she smiled back, "Please call me Scotty, we are going to be working closely" he grinned and started walking away, "Can't wait" she whispered, he looked back but she quickly went inside her quarters.

What a unique lass he thought, there was something about her that intrigued him not to mention she was half Human half Andorian, she was cute and very intelligent according to her application, he always liked a wee bonnie lass but he doubt she would like a guy like him.

She sighed her head hit the back of the door, what was she doing trying to flirt with him, he seemed like he was trying flirt with her but it was probably just her imagination, her room was nice at least she went to her belongings, she have much some pictures of her parents, her journal, some clothes and toiletries.

She quickly got showered and changed in to her new red uniform, it was a little tight and a little short she tried to pull it down a little but it wouldn't budge, urgh it'll have to do just have to remember to not bend over. Right time for action, she quickly walked to the door and stepped out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it next chapter up soon. :)


End file.
